One in the same
by StarCross31
Summary: Mlindas, twin great,great,great grand daters poses her gif yet there is some thing growsome hapeing in there home town, can the twins pull together t save red river or will they need some help from Malinda?
1. Chapter 1

_**One in the same**_

PREFACE

"Adolescence is the awkward age when a child is too old to say some thing cute and too young to say something sensible." or so I thought, until I turned fourteen, the day my mother and father died in a car accident. My twin sister, Courtney, and I were at our always-drunk-grandmother's house, waiting for the ride home that would never come. To tell you our story, I need to tell you their story too, not mom and dad's ,or grams, but the story of all the lost souls in Red River Illinois. And no it's not like that aggravating show ghost whisperer, and for the record it is not so farfetched as people think.

Courtney has always been the care free spoiled girl, that should have been born an American blond instead of a Asian, Mexican brunet. I have always had to work for everything that she got so easy, school; for one of the many things she takes for granted. Her looks, charisma , and confidents. Another way of saying it is that she was a trophy child, People fell in love whit. But as time passed you think she would have grown up no she didn't . Wile I had to take care of her and gram, she spent her life being the same spoiled snot nosed sister shed always been .

"Some adolescents become bad eggs because they have been set on too long- or not long enough." too long was my sisters case. She would throw fits it things wouldn't go her way.

But the one thing she wants, is the one thing I hate, the ability to see ghosts; She has it all and the one thing she desires is the one thing she cant have, but once upon a time she could after we were born mom took us to the cemetery to see if we had gotten are fathers gift sure enofe Courtney started to wail her heart out will I just stared. I had a gift to take away what makes a person hurt, but what my parents didn't know is that I take on what ever that seems to be.

Bye the time I was four Courtney couldn't see ghosts anymore, but I could they wouldn't stop coming. I would cry non stop and Courtney would think I was crazy, I would be alone at school as a preschooler you think I would have had more friends I had only one a hyper active ,girly girl, and preppy girl named Hazel, but I call her Haze.

_**Chapter 1(?)**_

Well that's some of my back ground now this is were time is today it's been four years since then Court and I are eighteen, Haze is seventeen, were all on are last year at Red River High home or the red fox.

It's a two story school pretty average. To those that can't see threw the looking glass.

"I hate this claaaaaaaaaaaass" Complained Haze as we walked to are first hour.

"It's not so bad I actually kind of like it." I said surging it of .

"You only like it because Mark Jaspen is there." She wined as we opened the door.

"He doesn't even know I excite." I whispered.

"Yeah right every one knows who you are."

"No they don't they only no-me as Court's goth twin sister." I hissed at her.

As her high heals calked as we walked to are seats, she was a total blond bombshell whit pretty sky blue jeweled eyes, and to day her hair was in a high ponytail whit a pink ribbon holding it up. And a princess Lolita look. Wail I was wearing a long flour length black skirt and a white shirt, my side bangs covering my left eye and the rest of my hair in a braid I had to the side.

"Why dos it have to be to day?" She complained loudly. Puffing up her cheeks and mumbling.

We have to make a speech to day oh she doesn't like that she actually hates it.

"It's not that hard." I said to tell the truth I would rater do this all day than go home.

"But that's only ' cause your a natural at this." She complained.

That's only true because I have practice giving speeches to people who don't believe that someone is hunting them. Also the ghost that can't move on.

"Just us your "Magical" charm." I said winking at her,

Oh just for the record she is a witch I'm not kidding the hole magic thing is real. And so are other things.

"Are you giving me permission to cheat?" She asked in a all to scary naughty voice that sent kills of fear up my spine.

"Yes, if you don't you'll fail!' I said.

"Blah!" She said sticking her tough out at me.

She got up and skipped to the front it was going alphabetically. So I would be one of the last being a Sonora. As she talked people got mesmerized by looking at her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm her Ginny-pig when it comes to spells I would be under her spell right now. As she came to sit down next to me she was grinning ear to ear.

"They love me." She laughed in a whisper.

"I did not notice miss magic." I whispered back sarcastically.

I became bored in less than a second and started thinking of a way to make this stubborn ghost to pass over to the other side. Stupid ghost I'm not going to tell her boyfriend that she thinks his new fiancée is a pinche perra que nadamas esta con el pro su dinero. Y si se iva a recasar se se biera buscado una major perra on que sea una con mass estillo y clase que esa puta ingrato hija del demonio que escojio, en el final y espera que se vallan al infierno los dos.

"Sonora." The teacher called my last name and I walked up and stood in front of the class room, she had assigned topics for all of us, mine was love.

"What is love but an emotion? Is it a state of mined that we should act on, or some thing we should fear? Some people don't seam to know what is love some people think its just taking, but is love not giving? Yet "you can give without loving, but you can't love without giving." is what some people seam to forget to love is not to give material things, you must give some of your self to another in order to love. Some people feel that "Happiness is the conviction that we are loved in spite of ourselves." It wasn't along speech it was meant to make people think and for that I got an A+.

"Again? Well I shouldn't be surprised." Grumbled Haze.

" It's Mark's turn." Said Haze bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Shh! Would you." I hissed .

"Do you ever have fun?"

"No I don't!" I snapped back in a whisperer.

"Listening is some thing we all do but do we ever actually hear what the other person says? "In this country you are still privileged to free speech, but that's as far as the constitution goes. It doesn't guarantee listeners." So will we ever know if you actually know us at all? You can say what ever you want but," You can win more friends with your ears than with your mouth." but yet most of us forget the simple sting about listening you can only hear if you actually care at all."

Every one stud up and applaud Haze pulled me up and maid me stand up I clapped one's then sat back down.

When he looked at me I felt hot all over and just stared out the window it was raining just like that day. I looked at the clock grabbed the piece of paper of my desk Haze fallowing me and the teacher yelling at her to sit down I stood there and weighted for them to argue it out it took longer than usual to day I fell on my knee's and started to throw up blood in the trash I knew getting home I would be yelled at then everything started to go black and I think I passed out for the longest of time.

_**Hospital?**_

"Hospital , your at the hospital Chosen, wake up Chosen." Cry's my sister I can feel her tears fall down on my cheek. But I answerer to the other voices, of a women I've never seen or heard but still the same face and voice as mother yet so very different.

" Chosen you must a wake and fulfill your destiny, a wake now child of the dead." She whispered and I woke up.

At first I didn't know were I was it took me a second to wake up, and when I did I tried to sit up and get up of the bead when a pair of strong arms held me back keeping me from getting of, but I kept trying. "Doctor she won't stay down" said Mark, wail I was holding his arms, and digging my nails in to his flesh.

"You shouldn't move yet your still to week ." said the old doctor."

"You need your rest you know, now lay back down."

"No!, I need to get out of here and now!" I screamed at Mark as I tried to get of the hospital bed. Then I heard Grams say something, and Mark left.

" You need to get a hold of your self!" she yelled at me before she slapped me, I stared at her trying to figure out what I had done wrong. She hardly ever slapped unless I did something wrong? Did I pass out in class? When did I get here? I thought as my thoughts drifted a way from Grams.

Oh that's right I past out during Creative writing. That would explain why she's ticked of at me.

"So what are you mad at Grams?" I asked ready to give her any excuse I could think of at the moment.

" What were you thinking


	2. Chapter 2

_**One in the same**_

PREFACE

"Adolescence is the awkward age when a child is too old to say some thing cute and too young to say something sensible." or so I thought, until I turned fourteen, the day my mother and father died in a car accident. My twin sister, Courtney, and I were at our always-drunk-grandmother's house, waiting for the ride home that would never come. To tell you our story, I need to tell you their story too, not mom and dad's ,or grams, but the story of all the lost souls in Red River Illinois. And no it's not like that aggravating show ghost whisperer, and for the record it is not so farfetched as people think.

Courtney has always been the care free spoiled girl, that should have been born an American blond instead of a Asian, Mexican brunet. I have always had to work for everything that she got so easy, school; for one of the many things she takes for granted. Her looks, charisma , and confidents. Another way of saying it is that she was a trophy child, People fell in love whit. But as time passed you think she would have grown up no she didn't . Wile I had to take care of her and gram, she spent her life being the same spoiled snot nosed sister shed always been .

"Some adolescents become bad eggs because they have been set on too long- or not long enough." too long was my sisters case. She would throw fits it things wouldn't go her way.

But the one thing she wants, is the one thing I hate, the ability to see ghosts; She has it all and the one thing she desires is the one thing she cant have, but once upon a time she could after we were born mom took us to the cemetery to see if we had gotten are fathers gift sure enofe Courtney started to wail her heart out will I just stared. I had a gift to take away what makes a person hurt, but what my parents didn't know is that I take on what ever that seems to be.

Bye the time I was four Courtney couldn't see ghosts anymore, but I could they wouldn't stop coming. I would cry non stop and Courtney would think I was crazy, I would be alone at school as a preschooler you think I would have had more friends I had only one a hyper active ,girly girl, and preppy girl named Hazel, but I call her Haze.

_**Chapter 1(?)**_

Well that's some of my back ground now this is were time is today it's been four years since then Court and I are eighteen, Haze is seventeen, were all on are last year at Red River High home or the red fox.

It's a two story school pretty average. To those that can't see threw the looking glass.

"I hate this claaaaaaaaaaaass" Complained Haze as we walked to are first hour.

"It's not so bad I actually kind of like it." I said surging it of .

"You only like it because Mark Jaspen is there." She wined as we opened the door.

"He doesn't even know I excite." I whispered.

"Yeah right every one knows who you are."

"No they don't they only no-me as Court's goth twin sister." I hissed at her.

As her high heals calked as we walked to are seats, she was a total blond bombshell whit pretty sky blue jeweled eyes, and to day her hair was in a high ponytail whit a pink ribbon holding it up. And a princess Lolita look. Wail I was wearing a long flour length black skirt and a white shirt, my side bangs covering my left eye and the rest of my hair in a braid I had to the side.

"Why dos it have to be to day?" She complained loudly. Puffing up her cheeks and mumbling.

We have to make a speech to day oh she doesn't like that she actually hates it.

"It's not that hard." I said to tell the truth I would rater do this all day than go home.

"But that's only ' cause your a natural at this." She complained.

That's only true because I have practice giving speeches to people who don't believe that someone is hunting them. Also the ghost that can't move on.

"Just us your "Magical" charm." I said winking at her,

Oh just for the record she is a witch I'm not kidding the hole magic thing is real. And so are other things.

"Are you giving me permission to cheat?" She asked in a all to scary naughty voice that sent kills of fear up my spine.

"Yes, if you don't you'll fail!' I said.

"Blah!" She said sticking her tough out at me.

She got up and skipped to the front it was going alphabetically. So I would be one of the last being a Sonora. As she talked people got mesmerized by looking at her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm her Ginny-pig when it comes to spells I would be under her spell right now. As she came to sit down next to me she was grinning ear to ear.

"They love me." She laughed in a whisper.

"I did not notice miss magic." I whispered back sarcastically.

I became bored in less than a second and started thinking of a way to make this stubborn ghost to pass over to the other side. Stupid ghost I'm not going to tell her boyfriend that she thinks his new fiancée is a pinche perra que nadamas esta con el pro su dinero. Y si se iva a recasar se se biera buscado una major perra on que sea una con mass estillo y clase que esa puta ingrato hija del demonio que escojio, en el final y espera que se vallan al infierno los dos.

"Sonora." The teacher called my last name and I walked up and stood in front of the class room, she had assigned topics for all of us, mine was love.

"What is love but an emotion? Is it a state of mined that we should act on, or some thing we should fear? Some people don't seam to know what is love some people think its just taking, but is love not giving? Yet "you can give without loving, but you can't love without giving." is what some people seam to forget to love is not to give material things, you must give some of your self to another in order to love. Some people feel that "Happiness is the conviction that we are loved in spite of ourselves." It wasn't along speech it was meant to make people think and for that I got an A+.

"Again? Well I shouldn't be surprised." Grumbled Haze.

" It's Mark's turn." Said Haze bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Shh! Would you." I hissed .

"Do you ever have fun?"

"No I don't!" I snapped back in a whisperer.

"Listening is some thing we all do but do we ever actually hear what the other person says? "In this country you are still privileged to free speech, but that's as far as the constitution goes. It doesn't guarantee listeners." So will we ever know if you actually know us at all? You can say what ever you want but," You can win more friends with your ears than with your mouth." but yet most of us forget the simple sting about listening you can only hear if you actually care at all."

Every one stud up and applaud Haze pulled me up and maid me stand up I clapped one's then sat back down.

When he looked at me I felt hot all over and just stared out the window it was raining just like that day. I looked at the clock grabbed the piece of paper of my desk Haze fallowing me and the teacher yelling at her to sit down I stood there and weighted for them to argue it out it took longer than usual to day I fell on my knee's and started to throw up blood in the trash I knew getting home I would be yelled at then everything started to go black and I think I passed out for the longest of time.

_**Hospital?**_

"Hospital , your at the hospital Chosen, wake up Chosen." Cry's my sister I can feel her tears fall down on my cheek. But I answerer to the other voices, of a women I've never seen or heard but still the same face and voice as mother yet so very different.

" Chosen you must a wake and fulfill your destiny, a wake now child of the dead." She whispered and I woke up.

At first I didn't know were I was it took me a second to wake up, and when I did I tried to sit up and get up of the bead when a pair of strong arms held me back keeping me from getting of, but I kept trying. "Doctor she won't stay down" said Mark, wail I was holding his arms, and digging my nails in to his flesh.

"You shouldn't move yet your still to week ." said the old doctor."

"You need your rest you know, now lay back down."

"No!, I need to get out of here and now!" I screamed at Mark as I tried to get of the hospital bed. Then I heard Grams say something, and Mark left.

" You need to get a hold of your self!" she yelled at me before she slapped me, I stared at her trying to figure out what I had done wrong. She hardly ever slapped unless I did something wrong? Did I pass out in class? When did I get here? I thought as my thoughts drifted a way from Grams.

Oh that's right I past out during Creative writing. That would explain why she's ticked of at me.

"So what are you mad at Grams?" I asked ready to give her any excuse I could think of at the moment.

" What were you thinking


End file.
